The present invention relates to a reset device for the digit rollers of a counter, which has a swingable shift drive bridge supporting shift pinions for the digit rollers and having a reset comb which is moveable against cardioids of the digit rollers. Each of the shift pinions has a position setter formed by a multi-edge the outer periphery of which is formed, as in the case of a screw head, by flat adjoining side surfaces. A positioning spring rests with initial tension against one of the side surfaces or does so only in the zero position so that a shift pinion is held by the positioning spring in fixed positions corresponding to the ten positions of each of the digit rollers. Such reset devices are provided on the trip odometers of modern automotive vehicles and are therefore well known.
Upon the actuation of the reset device, the shift pinions must first of all be brought out of engagement with the teeth of the digit rollers. The individual teeth of the reset comb then come against the corresponding cardioids of the individual digit rollers and reset them to zero. If the actuating button for the reset device is then released, the shift pinions swing back and pass again into engagement with the digit rollers. In this connection, with the known reset devices, it may happen in unfavorable positions that a tooth of one shift pinion comes precisely against a tooth of the associated digit roller because the position setter, instead of turning into a stable position, happens to remain stationary in an intermediate position in which one edge of it rests against the positioning spring. Upon engagement into the toothing of the digit roller the shift pinion then jumps into one of the two adjacent stable positions and thus leads to a turning of the digit roller away from the zero reset position.